dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Rising Prestige Points
:For Dead Rising 2 Prestige Points see Dead Rising 2 Prestige Points Prestige Points often abbreviated "PP", are experience points used in Dead Rising and Dead Rising:Chop Till You Drop. Prestige points can be gained by: # completing scoops and cases, # rescuing survivors, # completing photo opportunities, # taking photographs, # killing zombies and enemies and # performing certain bonus actions. , p. 21 # using skills to kill zombies. Prestige Point Gauge and leveling up The PP Gauge is just underneath Frank's Life Bar. It displays the amount of prestige points Frank currently has. As Frank gains more prestige points, the gauge fills. When it fills completely, his level increases by one. , p. 20 Level increase benefits A level increase gives Frank: # more life, # better attack strength, # more inventory space, # new skills, # throwing distance increase, and # faster running speed. Leveling up list This is a list of Prestige Points required to attain the next level and the cumulative amount of Prestige Points needed to reach each level. , p. 118 |} Frank's current status To check on Frank's current level, skills available, and prestige points, pause the game by pressing and select status from the pause menu. Opportunities to earn prestige points Psychopath bonus Kill and defeat bonuses End of game bonuses Special Prestige Point Bonus Table :See Stove and Oven for the locations. Prestige point stickers 99 Photo Bonuses, in the form of little black and white prestige point stickers, are hidden throughout the Willamette Parkview Mall. These stickers are on notable objects, items, pictures and signs found just about everywhere. If Frank takes a picture of one, he will receive Prestige Points. Each photo is worth 1,000 Prestige Points when perfectly photographed, that is 99,000 available prestige points. In order to find the prestige point stickers, Frank can use the PP Sensor displayed at the bottom of the camera's lense. There will be a little percentage number appear below the photo box. The closer the number is to 100%, the more points Frank is awarded Prestige points stickers can only be photographed once. , p. 120. Lists 99 stickers.Dead Rising FAQs and Guides, IGN. Photos of all prestige point stickers. Lists 100 stickers. Photo opportunities .]] End of game bonuses Trivia Images Dead rising parking lot zombies (2).png|Over 200 Prestige Points for a photo of the zombies just past the elevator Dead rising parking lot zombies.png| Taking a photo of zombies along fence between elevator and security room entrance only give 100 Prestige Points Dead_rising_pp_maintence_tunnels_sign_(2).png|maintenance tunnels sign prestige point sticker Flexin prestige point bonuses Dead_rising_flexin_pp_punching_bag.png|Hitting the Flexin' punching bag Dead_rising_flexin_pp_punching_bag_(2).png Dead_rising_flexin_pp_punching_bag_(3).png Dead_rising_flexin_pp_punching_bag_(4).png Dead_rising_flexin_pp_punching_bag_(5).png Dead_rising_flexin_treadmill.png|Running on the treadmill Shooting Chris' Fine Food plates Dead rising pp chriss bust in between plates.png Dead_rising_pp_chris's_fine_foods_plates_(9).png Dead_rising_pp_chris's_fine_foods_plates_(11).png Dead_rising_pp_chris's_fine_foods_plates_(8).png Dead_rising_pp_chris's_fine_foods_plates_(7).png Dead_rising_pp_chris's_fine_foods_plates_(6).png Dead_rising_pp_chris's_fine_foods_plates_(5).png Dead_rising_pp_chris's_fine_foods_plates_(4).png Dead_rising_pp_chris's_fine_foods_plates_(3).png Notes See also * Dead Rising leveling up External links * Dead Rising FAQ/Walkthrough, IGN, (February 25, 2007) * Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop: Prestige Point Guide, GameFAQs, (November 9, 2009).